One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 21
Ness turned his legs into springs, and hopped into the air. He did a spin, and turned his arm into a large spring. He jumped off the ceiling, and bolted at Ouki, punching at him. "SPRING JAB!" Ouki dodged the attack, and grabbed his spring arm. Stitches appeared all over Ness's arm, and he was shocked. "What the..." "The Nui Nui no mi. It allows me to stitch up anything. What you need to understand, is that I can stop your pathetic little movements. Basically, when I touch you, you won't be allowed to move at all." "Blah blah blah blah, I'm special, blah blah blah blah, look at me!" Ness does a backflip, and chews on his stitches. "You just keep on mouthing. By the way, a stitch power? Here I was, thinking you have a cool devil fruit... Instead, you gave a really lame one. One a minion of a group of lame minions would use. Big bad? More like a massive wannabe." Ouki snarled, and the ground around him became stitched. Ness started to chew even more on it, and the stitching became more loose. Ness grinned, and saw Ouki lift the ground with the stitching. "Oh... Shit." Ouki rips the ground up, and throws a large piece of rubble at Ness. Ness barely dodges its and uses his other arm as a spring. He twists his fist, and spins it at Ouki. "SPRING SPRING NO... RIFLE!" Tack stood up, and was shocked. "I'VE BEEN RIPPED OFF!" Ness laughed, and looked to Tack. "SORRY!" Ouki blocked the punch, and was pushed back. Taka cheered, and looked to Freya and Christie. "Okay... TAKE THIS!" He throws cheerleader outfits at them, and Christie dropped it. "Umm... What?" "CHEER! IF HE HAS HOT WOMAN IN CHEERLEADER OUTFITS HELPING HIM, I'M CERTAIN HE CAN GAIN A POWER LEVEL OF 20,000!" "... Power Level?" "INDEED! While mine is easily 950, and his is 949... His opponent is clearly that of 7,500! If he saw you jumping up in down with a mini skirt... His power will more then triple!" Freya shoves the cheerleader outfit in his chest. "No." Christie does the same. Taka stares at them, and hands them Pom poms. "Have a soul... At least cheer." Freya groans, and lifts one arm. She has a deadpan look on her face, and barely whispers out some words. "Go." Ness watches, and explodes with complete fury. "OH YEAH!" Ness leaps at Ouki, and does a spin kick with his leg spring. Ouki blocks the attack, and touches Ness's leg. Ness's entire leg gets covered by stitches, but Ness smirks, and headbutts Ouki. Ouki's head bleeds, and he pulls off. Ouki pulls his hand back, and hits Ness with a dozen palm strikes at the heart. Ness stops, and falls down, coughing up blood. Xander yells, and cheers. "OH YEAH! NOW THIS, IS A FIGHT! THE FIRST TWO MAY HAVE BEEN UNDERWHELMING, BUT THIS... THIS IS WHAT YOU CAN EXPECT FROM THE X FIGHTS, AND MUCH, MUCH MORE!" Ouki jabs Ness in the throat, and Ness spits up blood in Ouki's face. Ouki wipes it off, and Ness kicks him in the chest, sending him flying. Ness twists himself,many he's on his feet, putting up a boxer position. "Come at me bro!" Malk is a little impressed, and leans to Rangton. "Those two might not be in our levels, but I keep on forgetting that they're still extremely powerful." "Yeah, but..." "What?" "I don't think Taka AND Ness could beat Ouki." "What are you talking about? Ness is doing pretty good... Hell, I think he can win." "Yeah... But look at Ouki." Ouki, is breathing hard, and looks pissed. He stands up, and straightens his hair. He glares at Ness, and puts his hand up, with an open palm. "Now... I'm sick your stupid face. I'm going to rip you apart like the human filth you are." Ness looked offended, and points at Ouki. "YOU! Are the one... With the stupid face!" "Nice comeback, where'd you get that one?" "... BEHIND YOU!" Ouki laughed, and kicked up dust at Ness's face. "LIKE I'D BELIEVE THAT!" A piece of rubble hits Ouki at the back of the head. Ouki looked behind, and saw the piece of rubble was attached by a piece of stitching. He looked to Ness, and Ness kicked him in the chest. Ouki was pushed to the wall, and Ness gripped his hold on the stitching, and smirked at Ouki. "You'd think that I would just let that go?" Taka jumped up, cheering even more. "OH YEAH! I KNEW THE MAN CALLED THE STREET BRAWLER WOULD GE A GENIUS AT COMBAT!" Ness cheered, and did a kamen pose. "OH YEAH!" Everyone in the audience cheers, with Christie doing a Pom Pom pose. "GIVE ME AN N! GIVE ME AN E! GIVE ME TWO S'S? WHAT THAT'D SPELL?!" Freya jumps up. "NESS!" She stops, and looks to Taka. "I was just... Really surprised by him. He was... Doing good." Taka punches Freya's arm. "Isn't that adorable? You like Ne..." Freya kicks Taka into a pillar. "No." Ouki saw everyone cheering, and he looked to Xander. He saw Xanded cheering, and looked to Ness. Ouki stood straight, and straightened his suit. He wiped all the blood off his face, and combed through his hair. "Fine. I underestimated you by a wide margin. I seemed to think 30% could finish you. Now... 65% should be enough." Ness laughs, and points at Ouki? "65?! I THINK EVEN 250% IS IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFEAT ME!" Ouki chuckles a little, and is suddenly behind Ness. He chops Ness in the back of the neck, and Ness falls. "A little technique I learned in an island temple. Takes the average person 50 years to use. Took me 50 hours." Ness is on the ground, unconscious and foaming at the mouth. Everyone is completely shocked by the turn of events, and Xander speaks up. "At... 3 and a half minutes... OUKI WINS!" Taka runs to Ness, and lifts his up. "NESS?! NESS?!" Taka looks at Ness... And turns around, staring at Ouki. "You..." "Please, this is a fighting tournament. He should be hurt." "... Die." Taka is behind Ouki, and has his trident in his arm. He tries to kill Ouki, but Tack grabs Taka. He pulls his back, and Taka screams. "DIE! DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL KILL YOU! GET OVER HEAR YOU BASTARD!" "TAKA! CALM DOWN?!" Taka turns around, and punches Tack. "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" The entire crew is shocked, and Freya points her blade at Taka's neck. "Do you understand what you are doing?" Tack puts his hand up, and Freya sheaths he sword. Tack stares Taka in the eyes. "Taka... Calm down." "HOW CAN I?!" "TAKA! CALM DOWN!" Taka stops, and turns around, staring at the doctors grabbing Ness. Christie runs to Ness, and Zozo grabs Ness. "We got him!" Taka looks to Ness, and looks back to Tack. "Captain..." "Don't." Tack looks to Ouki, and stares at him. Ouki only laughs, and walks to Tack. "Please, are you going to be angry if I beat your crew?" "No. But tell me... What did you do?" "Easy. I shut his brain off. 50/50, he'll be okay... Or brain dead. Course, I'm guessing that second part won't be anything new." Ouki laughs, and Tack walks up to him, staring in his eyes. "Sir... I will end you... But not now. Soon." Xander, watching, only grins and grabs two pieces of paper. "THE LAST FIGHT IN ROUND ONE... MALK FROM TEAM TACK, AND SHIN, FROM TEAM FREAK!" Malk, stands up, and walks past Ouki. "Sorry buddy... Tack wants you dead." Malk walks away, and Ouki only smirks. He walks back to his crew, but almost falls down from the pain. Ness did more pain to him then he thought. Can't underestimate that crew. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc